


something about you

by foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: rare ships [49]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: "It looks good on you."





	something about you

****“You’re fidgeting,” Boyd comments from the other side of the room. Stiles lifts his head to look in the mirror. Even on a day like today, Boyd is calm as always. He doesn’t look the least bit worried that he might fall down the aisle or fart really loudly and embarrass himself. But Stiles supposes that’s his life.

He tugs on his sleeves once more before he hears the sounds of Boyd’s dress shoes crossing the hardwood floor. Stiles peeks up at him now, unwilling to look him in the eye. Boyd’s suddenly right there in front of him, tugging on his tie, adjusting his collar, and smoothing out his shirt. “You’re acting like _you’re_  the one getting married.”

Stiles snorts. “I am not.”

“Yes, you are. _Scott_  has called twice to calm you down. And he kicked you out because you were pacing too quickly.”

“I’m nervous,” Stiles admits.

“About?” Boyd asks. He lowers his hands to his sides now and waits patiently for Stiles’ answer.

“It’s Scott’s big day. He’s been looking forward to his wedding since he discovered that boys could marry boys. He started planning out the tuxedos, the car, the food, the decor…all of that. He had it all sorted by the time he was twelve and nothing changed in all this time.” Stiles rubs the back of his neck. “What if it’s not as perfect as he imagined?”

“It will be,” Boyd assures him without too much assurance in his tone. “Stiles, even if it’s not, Scott’s too stupid in love to even notice. Besides, he has too many groomsmen, so I’m walking you down the aisle. I won’t let you embarrass yourself.”

“You’re a good man, Vernon Boyd,” Stiles says, with a smile and a small breath of relief. He’s right. Boyd wouldn’t let him embarrass himself…too much, anyway. He’s always been kind to Stiles, taking him seriously as a person. Stiles can’t say that for many other people.

Boyd walks over to the small table in the corner, and with his back to Stiles, says, “Isaac made me promise to stop you from blubbering during the ceremony. Think you can hold it in check for that?”

Stiles scoffs. “No.”

“Of course not.”

A few moments pass between them in silence. Stiles wonders if he’ll ever have that ease with someone else. He’d enjoyed getting to know Boyd over the past year as they do their groomsmen duties with their best friends. Scott and Isaac might have dated for two years before this, but until they had gotten engaged, Stiles hadn’t met any of Isaac’s friends. Boyd’s something else. The other friends are comical and fun. But Boyd…there’s just something about him that keeps Stiles up at night.

He realizes he’s forgetting something. “Boyd! The–”

“I have it here,” Boyd answers, holding up the small flower. “Come here; I’ll put it on you.”

“Oh, thanks.” Stiles walks over to him, trying not to tremble. Being this close to Boyd has become a bit tougher these days. He doesn’t want to make Isaac’s friend uncomfortable but Stiles can’t stop thinking about how he’d like to rip Boyd’s clothes off. “I really appreciate you being here with me.”

“It’s my job,” Boyd teases him. His voice is quiet–well, even quieter than usual for Boyd–when he says, “It looks good on you.”

Stiles lifts his head, debating whether he should just kiss Boyd or not. One one hand, he promised Scott he wouldn’t do anything stupid before the wedding. That being said, Boyd’s not stupid, and…and well, now Boyd has leaned down to kiss him. So that clears up that debate.

“Sorry,” Boyd stammers a moment later. “Did I read that wrong?”

“No _pe,”_  Stiles whispers. He throws his arms around Boyd’s neck and smiles brightly. “I’ve been wanting to do that for months now.”

Boyd raises an eyebrow. “Then why didn’t you?”

“I’m an awkward turtle and all that.”

“Hmm. You might be right about that. Let’s practice on that awkward kissing you just did a few moments ago,” Boyd teases. Stiles laughs into their next kiss.

 

 

 


End file.
